Caden Bute
Caden Bute is a villain turned supporting character in Peppa's adventures. He serves as the main antagonist of the season two episode "The Hacker", and becomes a major character afterwards. He was a competetor for the Peppish Olympics, but failed, getting 14th place. He returns in Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation ''as a suppporting character, though with numerous changes, such as dropping his British nationality. He proves to be great friends with Q. Personality Caden is a rude and snobbish individual. He is extremely vengeful, as he will hack you if you mess with him. Series Overview Peppa's adventures The Hacker Caden makes his debut in "The Hacker". He hacks into the ROBLOX interface due to them not giving him Robux as part of their deal. At the end of the episode, Sonic knocks sense into him, becoming an ally to the users. However, he still has an eye on Quongus. “Microscopic Me” Caden returns in this episode. It this episode, he bumps into Sonic and Quongus, shrinking them to the size of honeybees. Caden follows the gang into the funfair, stating it was the most fun he ever had since hacking. Sadly, the effect wears off, and Caden is normal again. “Ding, Dong, Ping, Pong!” Caden also makes an appearance in this episode. He recognises Ada and Logan from his Preschool years. He officially announces that he is moving into Peppatown with Ada and Logan at the end of the episode. Peppa Pig Eggs Caden will appear in the episode “Stubbed Toe”. When he runs in his house, he hits a table leg and stubs his toe. After that, he makes every page on FANDOM marked for deletion and a stub for revenge. FANDOM then deletes all the pages by accident. Caden is caught and has his account disabled and taken to prison for cyber vandalism. After this, he is not seen again until the end of the season. Peppa's Rich Life Coming soon! Relationships Q Caden and Q are both hackers, so they naturally become great friends. They frequently compete with one another to see who's the better hacker. '''Status: Best Friends' Logan Pong Caden and Logan met in the first grade, immediately becoming good friends. However, Caden's mother was extremely biased against Americans, let alone males in general, so she demanded Caden stop speaking to him. Logan assisted Caden in running away to Peppaland, along with Ada. However, Caden got separated from the others in a storm drain, and based on shots of his room in "The Hacker," Caden missed him and Ada very much, and is overjoyed to see them return. Caden and Logan are still close friends in Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation," though they speak less due to Logan attending college. Caden frequently teases his relationship with Ada. Status: Friends Summary Friends: *Q (best friend) *Logan Pong *Ada Pong *Sonicthehedgehog223 *Quongus (frenemy) *Willdawg14 *MrsWhatever40 *JamesCumbria *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Alex Pig *Jase Pig *Selmo Pig *Ayyiya Pig *Discord Appearances Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation *'S3EP20: '"Welcome to Hometown" *'S5EP21: '"Chaos Garden" *'S5EP22: '"Live and Burn" *'S6EP8:' "Basshole" *'S6EP13: '"Quick Hacks" *'S6EP14: '"3 Little Sticks and a Pig" *'S6EP16: '"Volcanic Valley" *'S6EP19: '"Base of Botany" *'S6EP22: '"Going To Pee" *'S6EP23: '"The 17th Letter" *'S7EP1: '"Jingle Hell" (mentioned) *'S7EP16: '"The Plumber Frogs" (mentioned) *'S7EP21: '"The Scamazon" (mentioned) *'S8EP16: '"Genghis Kahn't" (cameo) *'S8EP21: '"A Glitter of Nope" (brief) *'S8EP28: '"Dell's Kitchen" *'S8EP30: '"Bombergranate" *'S9EP2: '"Tuesday" *'S9EP5: '"The Roundy Trail" *'S9EP7: '"Next Of Caden To Chaos" *'S9EP8: '"Christmas Chaos Emeralds" *'S9EP10: '"GameCircle" *'S9EP12: '"Caden Brute" *'S9EP23: '"Matteo Neo" *'S9EP27: '"No JAWS" *'S9EP30: '"Spinfox's Lost Worlds" *'S9EP32: '"War and Peas" *'S10EP1': "Green Night" *'S10EP7: '"Chronic Boom" *'S10EP16: '"Hello Gov'nor" Trivia *Caden's appearances, alongside most other major characters, has declined since season 5, as Stick Trix was his first major role since season 5. **Ayyiya Pig, Jase Pig, Selmo Pig, JamesCumbria, Tobias Pig, Matthew Pig, Chris Pig, and Trevor Pig are other common examples. **He reappeared a few years later in the Season 13 episode "A Parade With Bikes In It" which shocked most of the characters due to his long absence, thus breaking the fourth wall. **Likely in homage to this, Caden is physically absent throughout all of the seventh season of PA:NG, before suddenly reappearing again. Category:Fanon Category:Stick Figures Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:PA Category:PA characters Category:Males